Break That Rule
by KillerDolley
Summary: Carly has found a friendship in Ghouls. Now with the trusty Charon she begins her perilous journey to find her father. With an occasional visit to the Underworld of course. With Charson and Carly spending countless hours together they finally break one of the unspeakable rules of The Wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

Charon's eyes never left the smoothskin who dared her pretty little neck in the city of Underworld. Her pink lips moving perfectly together as she talks to Ahzrukhal in the corner. Auburn hair pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck and random spills of hair falling around her face. Tan skin a little red from new exposure to the sun. Blue eyes that sparkled just right and had flecks of silver in them. She had run around the Underworld for a long time. Sometimes she would spend weeks just chatting with the Ghouls. She openly spoke about a Ghoul named Gob who lead her here.

Her perfectness made most Ghouls want to cut her throat open but she had proven herself to be an ally after bringing much scrap metal and supplies. She let Snowflake cut or style her hair on most days and he would in turn provide her a place to sleep, but today was not just a normal day for her.

Instead of the dingy Vault 101 jumpsuit she entered the Underworld with she was wearing tight leather gear and a cheap sniper rifle in her hand. Ahzrukhal smiled and ran his torn flesh over the soft smooth skin of her naked hand but she didn't pull it away. She never did. After all he was the one who found her half dead in the Desert a few days after she crawled from her Vault.

It was apparent what was about to happen. The smooth skin's face was tired but her eyes sparkled. Ahzrukhal handed her a leaf of paper and she turned her eyes to him.

Charon knew what was going to happen next as his hands squeezed tightly around his gun with eyes watching Ahzrukhal's movements closely. Her eyes watched him and read the face she knew too well. Others might assume that it was that of protection but she could see the coiled muscles and tight eyes. It was the look a dog gave his master whom he wanted to bite.

She took her sweet time walking over to Charon. She held the piece of paper tightly with worry coiling in her belly, "Charon." she called and the Ghoul looked down on her. Normally he would tell her to talk to his master or growl but right now she held something in her hand. Something that made him look onto her as if she were the one thing in the world he had to lose, "What is your name?" he asked this time. He realized that he didn't know her name. She spoke quite often but everyone called her smoothskin or vault child and never bothered with her name.

"I am Carly, and you belong to me now." she said. Her voice was light and without harsh quip. Charon nodded, "Good to know. Just a moment I need to speak with him." Carly watched Charon walk over to Ahzrukhal and pull his gun tightly and she watched as he pulled the trigger. Her heart raced a little in worry if he was going to in turn shoot her.

"Let's go." Charon murmured as he returned and Carly nodded. She walked out with Caron following her. When they reached the outside he pushed something into her hand. She could feel the hard earned caps in the leather bag that she bound them in, "You keep it." she whispered and the bag receded. The Ghoul kept in step with Carly growling every once in awhile or giving her warnings. He would even grab her arm and hide her behind him for a while in tell he had the chance to teach her how to shoot better than the way she fumbled with the rifle.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly watched the stars light up the Capital Wasteland and sat back in awe. Charon poked the fire a little and grumbled about being a babysitter. Carly shot him a soft smile and let her hair free, "First the Vault then the Underworld. I am now free." Charon shook his head, "You were always free." he pointed out and she gave a sad smile. He almost growled at the pity in her eyes, almost.

"We need to go back to Megaton." Carly said and Charon grunted. She pulled up her pipboy. The green light washed over her face as she pushed a few buttons, "There." she said happily and pointed the gizmo in Charon's face. He flinched before looking at the makeshift marker on the tiny map. A tiny beacon flashing Vault 101 was nearby.

"Why do we have to go there?" he asked leaning back and scolding himself for caring, "My father." she whispered and wrapped herself in her arms, "I was Vault bred. Raised in an environment of comfort. I was spoiled back in Underworld too. A pet for a Ghoul." she threw a stone angrily as her face twisted into an almost ugly grimace. Charon silently noted that. It had been so long since he was human he forgot that they could be ugly as well as beautiful.

"Does that ever hurt?" Carly asked suddenly and Charon finally growled out. Caryl hugged herself again. Charon noticed that the nails were once perfect, "I will scout around. You should get some sleep." Carly watched the Ghoul stand and walk around waving his gun any which way, "Hey!" she called and the Ghoul turned looking at Carly with faintly glowing eyes, "Sleep." he ordered and Carly lay on her back watching the stars wondering who owned who.

She was awoken by the sound of gunfire, "Stay still." a voice hissed in her ear ever so softly. She felt her body face down on some rock with the overly warm Ghoul laying on top of her.

"Fire is cold. Must have left a few hours ago." The voice was rough but still young. A few people shuffled around, "Hey lookie here a trail. Must be going South." It was a female voice. Carly's heart stopped cold in her chest as steps neared them, "Goddamnit, Nilla, These are going North you dumb Bitch!" Someone grumbled close by as the party left. It was a good half hour before Charon lifted himself off of Carly.

"It would be wise to leave now before they realize that the woman was right." Charon stated calmly and Carly nodded before gulping back her fear and running to Megaton. Her pip boy beeped that it would take Them another five hours to reach Megaton at the running speed.

"Charon?" Carly called watching the Ghoul run effortlessly behind her. He hummed in response as they neared a radioactive pit. Carly jumped over it and Charon ran through it, "Thanks, for saving me I mean." She said and Charon narrowed his eyes, best as he could, and only nodded as They ran in silence. As the hissing of a Mole Rat began on Carly's right she corrected herself. They ran in the music of the Capital Wasteland.

_A/N Thank you FloodFeSTeR for catching my mistake. Playing the New Vegas world and writing in the Fallout 3 world kinda tripped me up. Now I feel like a horrible fan for getting mixed ;P thanks again!_


	3. Chapter 3

Carly's feet ached in the tight leather boots. They had been walking for over two hours in the relentless sun with no avail. Charon looked over his shoulder to the smoothskin red faced and sweating behind him. Her breathing was labored but she kept up with him biting her bottom lip to keep from asking to rest. He knew that she was trying to stay strong. He allowed himself to feel a little respect for her and why not? She owned him for now and he would do well to at least tolerate the person who held his slip. However, at this moment he was looking at a young woman. A smoothskin with a flimsy life. An exotic pet who had to be taken care of gently or they would break.

"We can rest over by those rocks. The shade will keep you out of the heat." Charon said pointing to the nearest rock mound. Carly ran her half moist tongue over dry lips that threatened to crack at any slight movement. The Ghoul noticed but said nothing. Instead he handed her his canteen and watched her take great gulps, "I no longer wonder as to why you were nearly dead when HE found you." Carly narrowed her eyes and rubbed aching lips together but refused to talk in fear of tearing the delicate skin.

In response she shoved the canteen into the Ghoul's arms and pointed to the area that her pipboy said Megaton was at. Charon shook his head, "You bought me to protect you and I will so you need to rest." Carly narrowed her eyes. She was always headstrong and would fight any authority, unless it was her father. She looked down at the pipboy and pushed a button so that it flared to life and blinked that Megaton was just a half mile away. Before she could contest to this she felt her body being thrown into the air.

As her ass fell into the semi-cool dirt under the stone formation she broke her silence, "What the hell!" she felt her bottom lip split in two places but neither were deep enough to bleed, and the pain was a dull annoyance but nothing more. Charon stood his ground, "That piece of paper in your possession makes me your protector. In tell the day you die. I will try and see that you don't." Charon bit back the words that threatened to roll with his rant. Words that included "Bitch" and "stupid" but his many days of being a tamed dog kept his lips from moving.

Carly felt her resolve slowly dissipate. As long as she kept his contract Charon would protect her out of duty, "Can you help me?" she asked trying to rid herself of the leather armor. He wanted to tell her about how dangerous taking armor off in the Wasteland was but her red face and tired eyes told him she would in turn make it an order if he refused. His fingers pulled the leather top off to expose her dirty black tank top. Her arms had small scars up them. Some the small line of a blade and many others the puncture of a needle. She took off her boots and laid onto the rock.

"It must be fun." she whispered trying not to move her lips too much but one split made a deeper crevice. The Ghoul raised his eyebrows and dropped the leather armor top onto the ground, "Watching a spoiled girl run through the wasteland I mean." Charon shrugged and stood watch waving his eyes over the currently empty wasteland, "I've seen worse." he mumbled and Carly beamed at him.

The Ghoul glowered and fought the smile that tried to come to his torn lips and gave a soft growl. Carly took comfort in it. She lay back with her eyes half lidded, "You want to know about the scars don't you, don't be shy everyone does."

Charon, startled by her words, looked down and took the sight of her in. Her body was developed nicely and her posture was a little too unlady like giving him a good view of everything inside of the tank top, including the vault issue black bra. The way her eyes were lidded and the full view of her torn lip made Charon's body react as any male's would. He bit every bit of feeling back and looked at her with a stone gaze.

Carly looked up at the shining eyes with her own bright blue orbs, "My dad was a doctor and I was a troubled child. Always getting into fights with this gang and they had knifes. I would tell my dad that I slipped and fell onto sharp misplaced metal but he didn't believe me. After a while I got hooked in Stimpacks and would find ways just to get some. Yeah, this goody two shoes was a pusher. Anyway this one right here." she pointed to the only scar that was jagged and bumpy as if it had gotten infected, "Fighting my way out of the vault was not easy and two cops came onto me swinging their batons. I ran to get away from the blows and truly fell onto a piece of metal that was out of the wall. Your old friend healed me but I wanted to keep the scar nasty just so I would remember."

Charon opened his mouth to say something but heard a rustle over to their right, "Put on your armor." he said to the sun burnt woman. Carly forced the armor onto sweaty skin and groaned inwardly at the weight on her body. A few people stepped out to the right as Carly put her boots on and stood on weak legs, "Good job Nilla." Said one of the males, "You are the best tracker." a high pitched female laugh tore through the air. Charon growled and wrapped his hands around his shotgun raising it to the slavers.

"A Ghoul and a Human. She would be a pretty little thing once we get her out of the sun. They will sell for good money." it was another female with a cap and goggles on. Nilla had blond hair that flowed in the breeze and two men stood behind her. One had a collar in his hand, "We only have one collar but if we take the Ghou..." Charon fired at the man's head and the explosion sent everyone into action. Skin and blood showered the other three as bone cut across Nilla's left cheek. The blood running from the cut put emphasis on her hazel eyes. Her hair, caked with blood, stuck to her slender neck as she gave Carly a sickening smile and turned around.

The woman with the cap rushed at Carly breaking her eye contact with the woman and hot pain reared in her right leg. She felt the muscles give out as the world spun around her, "CHARON!" she screamed as he growled out and a few more shots rang out. She felt it before she could register what happened. The ground met her falling body but her armor took most of the blow. Hot liquid splashed over her face and ran into the cracks of her armor. She felt bits of skin hang off of her face as she shut her eyes against the onslaught of human slaughter.

"Charon." she whimpered weakly and the Ghoul gave a growl unsure of how to respond and checked her for injury, "We need to get you to Megaton now." she chuckled weakly still in shock over being shot in the leg, "Let's go." she murmured and the Ghoul reached down to pick up the injured woman. One week on the job and he let her get shot. He growled to himself about his failure and Carly found something to hold on to despite the pain, "Do we have any?" she stopped she knew they didn't own and single stimpack and closed her mouth. Her eyes were still closed and she chose to count the stars inside of her eyelids instead of the teeth shattering pain. To Megaton they went.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas Simms was the first to spot the Ghoul walking into his town. He was covered with blood and held someone in his arms. As he noted the spill of the dirty, bloody brown hair and he thought she was female. He didn't want trouble in his town and these two were spelling it all over. He HAD to do something about them before the townspeople saw the Ghoul in full battle armor and weapons strapped onto his body. They were used to the Ghoul part but the fact that he was wearing armor and weapons would break the strained line.

"Hello there, welcome to Megaton." Lucas said in a cheery voice and the Ghoul walked past the man, "Sir, sir... not another step." Lucas pulled a pistol on the Ghoul. Charon didn't move an inch and stood like a stone. A few children of Atom noticed the big man and flew around the tiny town to let the people of Megaton know that there was a monster.

"She is hurt." Charon said and turned to face Lucas fully. Lucas nodded and put the pistol away while placing his hands in his pockets, "I see that but you are causing quite a stir in your gear." he said as a few settlers murmured and gathered at the spectacle. What had happened to the girl in the monster's arms?

"Did IT attack her?" "What did IT do to her? "I wonder if IT raped her." "Why did IT come here?"

Charon stared at the Sheriff for a long time ignoring the rants and accusations behind him, "If it means you will help her, I will agree to wear civilian clothes. IF you help her." he kept his voice low and Lucas looked at him for a long time. Lucas looked up at the crowd and waved at Leo Stahl. The man walked up slowly. Not only high but also apprehensive of the monster.

"You will take this girl to Doc Church, alright?" Lucas said not taking his eyes from the Ghoul that towered over the men. Leo shakily tried to take the girl and Charon growled clutching the girl close. He knew what the red in his eyes meant. He knew what the shaky limbs meant, "I will hand her to someone reliable and not this..." Charon tried to come up with a word more insulting than smoothskin but no words came in his muddled mind. He tried to clear it but the warmth in his arms began to move.

"Charon." The word was weak and her hand came up to clutch at the broken skin of his neck. He growled and almost smiled when she hummed in response. Lucas swallowed and took a deep breath, "Leo, show them where Doc is. Make sure they get whatever they need." he said watching the Ghoul with hard eyes. His many years of watching people told him all he needed to know. The Ghoul held the woman protectively, that much was apparent to all, but he had never seen a Ghoul allow a human to grasp their broken skin. And sure as hell never saw one take the time to give them comfort, no matter how small.

Lucas watched as Leo twitched a little on his walk. Settlers gave way and looked at their sheriff for a while before mumbling again.

"He's a good man." "I trust him." "If he thinks IT can stay I won't question it."

* * *

Carly woke with a giant headache and a dry mouth. Her bottom lip hurt the worst and as she let out a soft cry in surprise a split formed just in the center of her bottom lip and bleed into her mouth. Instantly a moist cloth was placed to her lips, "The Doc went to bed an hour ago." The rough voice made Carly smile just a little. She looked up as Charon brought a bottle to her lips. The water stung her lips and made her throat coat with a soft fire. She knew it was irritated water just by the tainted smell, but the taste made it all the worse. Carly was forced to drink every drop and cough, trying to get the fire coted to her throat to let go.

Charon knew why the smoothskins reacted so. He knew of the stories that the newer Ghouls told of burning from the inside out. The fire that started from the tips of your fingers and you could never escape it. Oh no. Only the rich could afford pure water or constant radaway treatments. Wanderers found stockpiles in the wasteland of medicine but always ended up overdosing by self medicating or becoming rich by selling the stuff. Watching the skin flake away and hair fall out of poor souls used to affect him but now. Thinking of her losing the perfect brown hair and red/tan skin. His heart squeezed and he let a half smile grace his torn mouth. He forgot he had one of those.

Carly's tiny fingers wound around his wrist as she finished hacking away the radiation. She looked up at him and he watched the blood well on her bottom lip and dribble down her chin. He took the cloth and wiped it away. Then he scowled and snatched his fingers from her mouth, "I'm your guard not babysitter clean your own mouth." She felt him rip his arm away from her fingers and felt a little pain where her heart was and held the cloth to her mouth and decided to snap back.

"You'd be a better body guard if you get me purified water. I can still taste the bitter radiation." she snapped holding the cloth to her mouth. Charon held back his smirk as she glared at him. The cloth over her lip muffled her words and made it hard to stay a stone wall man, "Go back to sleep." When you wake I will be here with purified water." he growled and walked from the building into the heat of the fading day. Lucas stood from his leaning posture and watched Charon closely. After that's all he did. Watch others.

"I saw how you looked at her." he said as the Ghoul looked him in the eye, "Yeah, smoothskin how did I look at her?" Lucas brought his hands up at his tone, "Listen I let you here, Let you keep your weapons. I suggest you take a nicer tone with me Mr..." Lucas brought the 's' out and waved his hand, fishing for a name. Charon looked down at the cowboy, "Charon." he said placing his hand in Lucas's.

"I'm Lucas the mayor of this town." he waved his hand about and looked back at the Ghoul. Charon had to admit to himself that the cowboy had a good soul inside of him, "Well Lucas, I need some Purified water." the Ghoul said crossing his arms, "For the lady I presume." Lucas said and waved Charon to walk with him, "She owns you." he said and Charon nodded thought the cowboy couldn't see, "Yeah, a contract that she usually keeps in her back pocket."

Lucas turned and stopped pressing a finger on the Ghouls chest, "Not like that, In here. She owns that." Just as fast as he turned Lucas walked on and Charon ground his teeth together. He was beyond pissed with the black smoothskin in front of him. Pissed because he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Each - is made to show a passing of time. Thank you FloodFeSTeR for giving me inspiration on each chapter. Thank you Camz0r for helping with one of my earlier mistakes. Thank you ToxicSoap04 for being a loyal follower. You guys keep me going.. and on to the show._

Carly woke with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. She sat up slowly moaning because of the pain in her leg. It shot through her as a warning and she sighed before throwing the blanket off of her body. There was gaze wrapped around her leg and had a splotch of red on it. As she inspected her leg the Doc walked in wiping his hands.

"Good morning." he said with a nod of his head. Carly nodded and tried to sit up but the good doctor walked up and pressed her down. His eyes were hard from many a death but he still remained kind to her. He knew she would not die and so let a little hope flow into her. As long as she kept her good path and her loyal Ghoul she would do fine. But for just how long, he did not know and so he let his hand slip and only gave her a small piece. For that was all he had left.

In his hand was a stimpak and she looked at it longley. He knew the look. It was the look many vault children ran in with. The addiction to the numbness it left behind. The medicine was advanced enough to calm pain, fix bones, and stitch skin but the after affect it what made it so addictive. The numbness inside and many people enjoyed that feeling.

He placed the needle into her skin and pushed the plunger watching her eyes glaze over before her smile fell. She was used to the feeling and welcomed it without much fuss. He knew just as much as She that she needed the moment to feel numb because for the next few months she would be fighting for the wasteland. Or die. But he didn't want to think about that.

Charon watched from the corner of the room. He knew how to hide himself well. Though he was big he used every inch well and molded himself to the corner of the wall. He watched the doctor take the stimpak from his bag and make his way to Carly. He wanted to slap the needle from the doctors hand and growl out some insult but kept it wired. He noticed the desperate need in her eyes. Against his better judgement he let the smoothskin place the needle in her skin. He watched the life leave her eyes. He clutched his hands together and kept looking into her dead eyes. If he ever failed he would see these again, but next time she wouldn't wake out of it.

* * *

Carly woke again. She wasn't asleep just unaware. When she came to Charon placed another bottle to her lips, "I have some Brahman meet for you." he said as she felt the cool water splash the last of the burn away. Once again her fingers wrapped around his wrist in reaction. He narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

She felt the broken skin move as if it were whole. The pulse beating and reminded her that he was just as human as her, "Alright." he murmured handing her the steak and watcher her tear into the flesh and eat. It took him a moment to get used to a woman, smoothskin or not, just tearing into their meal. It looked, well, wrong.

After she finished eating and dressing Charon leaned against the wall and decided it was the best time to lay his plans out, "I have bought a Brahman. I have loaded him with useless supplies if he gets stolen but there is still a seat for you." he almost smirked as she silently seethed at the words. She kept silent though her lip was fully healed, "I will teach you to shoot as we go. I have gained knowledge about where your father might be."

Carly watched the Ghoul closely and nodded before walking with him. Her armor was still caked in grime and dried blood but the hole in her leg was fixed. She could smell the sour sweat and old blood and twisted her face but said nothing. She was already shot once and didn't want to have another fault on her record. She wondered just how Charon thought of his charge as the word babysitter plagued her mind.

When they left the doctor's office she looked to her right. There was no true reason. She should have looked left but if she had she would have never earned their new home. Lucas was sitting at the door again and Charon had to give it to the man. He did watch over his guests. Carly looked at the bomb and remembered her training in the vault. Reparing was one of her greatest skills. Just under was lockpicking and intelligence. The perfect combination for a vault mechanic.

"I could be able to disarm it." she said out loud and Lucas looked to the bomb, "Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. Charon lifted what was once his right eyebrow. The Children Of Atom watched the woman step to the edge of the pool and lean over in tell her fingers found their way into the bomb. She tinkered a little before pulling a little box out and turning around waving it happily.

Charon felt a little proud at his smoothskin.. er charge. Lucas smiled big and happy, "Well I'll be damned she did it." He placed his hand out as she marched her happy ass up to him and gave him the little black box surrounded with cut wires. A big red one was burnt, "You see that one?" she asked pointing to it, "That sucker was the reason that the nuke didn't blow. I mean it's still radioactive but it won't explode."

Lucas, "You plan on coming back here anytime soon?" he asked and Carly gave a wink, "Hopefully with no bullet hole." Charon felt something inside of him. It was like rage but he didn't fully understand it. She was flirting the mayor that was all. The cowboy gave her a key and let his fingers brush her hand softly, "Go up to that abandoned house up on the hill right there. It will be yours anytime you come about."

As Carly bounded up the hill to her new home Lucas looked at Charon hard, "It's called jealousy if you don't ever want to feel it again, I suggest you start loving her back." the cowboy once again disappeared as soon as he appeared and left a seething Charon to.. well... seeth.

* * *

Charon watched Carly lay on the Brahman she named Mike just a few short hours ago. It was safer to have her sleep on the tireless beast and cover her with a blanket than sitting in the open with a fire just waiting for another slaver group to stumble upon them or worse raiders. He blames himself for that one. He was relieving himself in one of his human moments when they approached the sleeping Carly. Luckily for him the fire was out for a few hours and the shuffling gave him just enough time to stage the area and hide the waking girl under him in the crevice of the rocks. The second time was another time too many.

He looked back at the sleeping girl again and watched the soft lips tumble in some sort of sleep talking and hair whipping around her face. Why could he not love her like she deserved? It was simple he was a Ghoul. Need more explaining? It's simple, this is a doomed relationship. Romo and Julie if you wish. They belonged to two sub-species of humans now. The smoothskins and the Ghouls. It was unheard of to fall in love. More so that anyone acted upon this. The first and last couple had bounties upon their head. The man was burned alive while his Ghoul lover watched. She was allowed to roam free after a few smoothskins, both male and female, made sure she could never love physically again, took her eyes, and left the Ghoul to die. She survived and lived a few more years in Underworld before going Feral and being sent below.

Charon didn't want to admit it even to himself but that was the second reason. Going feral. What was he to do if he went feral when he was around her later in life. They say you can feel it melting your mind and biting at your nerves. You can no longer eat normal food as it turns to ash on your tongue. Well, he was used to not tasting much anyway but it was better than nothing and definitely better than ash.

Carly stirred a little and reached out for the broken skin that she took comfort in so well, "Charon." she pleaded and reached out. He watched her eyes and how they bunched together at her nightmare and slowed just a little and let her wrap her fingers around his wrist. For more affect he let out a semi-soft growl and gave a little smile when she purred back in her sleep.

In her dreams Carly cried as the slavers jumped in and out of her vision coming in just to slash at her skin with a knife or shoot at her legs, "Dance Bitch!" She cried out for Charon and a moment later felt his broken skin wrapped under her fingers on the right hand and heard his growl. She looked up and watched the bright yellow eyes and the slavers melted from her dream screaming in rage from being dismissed. She smiled at him and watched his lips upturn into the half smile that he tried to hide from her so many times, "I've got you, sleep." and she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Gunfire made Carly open her eyes and nearly fall from the Brahman. Charon, feeling her jar from her steel grip on his wrist flipped his hands to where his fingers were holding her wrist and her off of the ground. She squealed from the jarring pain before he took his other arm and swept it under her legs to carry her. A few of the brotherhood people twisted to watch the hired hand holding the merchant in his arms and scoffed. A human in the arms of a monster.

Charon narrowed his eyes but let Carly to her feet and she stumbled a little on her jello like legs. She wiped her eyes and noticed the many armored people around them, "What's?" she tried to speak but an explosion behind them jarred the ground, "GET IT!" many people turn and shot at the creature but did little damage. Carly looked around and saw one of the fallen men. She noted the fatman on the ground next to him. She knew what it did and went after it.

Charon groaned and gave cover fire as best as he could while watching the smoothskin jump and dodge with amazing agility. He shot out a few more rounds aiming for the eyes and Carly picked up the heavy weapon before looking down the sights. There were only three mini nukes and one miss could call it for everyone here.

She lined up the shot and fired. The giant super mutant roared in annoyance and turned to swipe at Carly. Charon's heart raced as he pulled the trigger like a lost man aiming for the creature's eyes. It's left eye popped spraying it's cheek in red. Roaring he let his hand swipe and Carly dropped the gun rolling just out of reach of it's arm. She lay next to a brotherhood member praying that the creature think she was dead. Charon sure as hell did.

He roared and fired every bullet in his bag at the creature as it turned and was heading once again for the radio station. The few brotherhood members left also let out a battle cry but for different reasons.

Carly looked to the dropped fat man and two mini nukes surrounding it and waited for the creature to move. One...two... the ground under her rumbled as she heard the gunfire and screams from the fighting people but it was Charon's that brought a tear to her eyes. The sound was strong and loud but inside it was broken. It made her scramble to her feet and take the gun into her hands placing the next shot on the monster's leg. The explosion at such a near place made her fly back into something hard. Her limbs responded and she felt a little light headed but that was all.

When the light cleared and the rumbling stopped the silence rolled in. It was the silence that made you want to cover your ears because it was so deafening. For Carly the silence was the perfect opportunity, "CHARON!" she screamed standing slowly. It was a name that she never knew before she left the vault and was not a word she used constantly.

As the dust settled Carly made her way around the beast and back to the steps. Charon was standing there, still. Mike mooed and went back to swaying at the top of the stairs without a care in the world and each brotherhood member walked inside for a drink, "I thought you were dead." he growled out at her. He was pissed at her. Why would she run like that. Run away from him, he thought he was doing a fucking great job.

She on the other hand was smiling through the gunk and blood all over her face, "I did it." she murmured before pumping her fists into the air and dancing much like a child, "I shot it, oh Charon did you see it!? I killed the beast. I took his leg and life before he took yours!" Charon took two steps before grabbing her arms and holding her still. The joy was wiped from her face as he glared down at her, the stairs adding to their difference of height.

Before Carly could smart mouth her way into Charon's good graces he took a knee and held her tightly burying his face into her neck as her dirty hair covered his face. She was stunned and held her arms in the air unsure of how to react. When she decided to wrap her arms around the Ghoul he stood up straight and took a few steps back. Did he think little of her now? Did he think her lack of reaction meant her lack of feelings? The answer was no but she didn't know that.

He could hear the fast pace of her heart pick up and felt her body tremble at his tough. He wished to give her more but the thought of watching her burn made him take a step back. They stared at each other unaware of how to proceed at the moment. A voice crackled from the door side, "Come on in, kids, the door is open." Carly motioned to the speaker and Charon shrugged before opening the door and watching him walk inside and followed him.

Inside the Brotherhood looked at Charon and Carly with respect and parted to let them in. Little did they know Three Dog was upstairs and had seen the whole scene and if he wasn't mistaken the two were not merchant and guard but something more. He didn't mind any he believed in FREE LOVE. That gave him an idea for a radio broadcast and scribbled that down quickly.

Their footsteps made him look up. The woman was young and tired looking. The Ghoul behind her stood tall and alert watching everything around him. Three Dog knew the Ghoul could tell he was currently high. He watched the woman look at the Ghoul and ask a question. Her eyes instantly softened and she leaned in his direction seeming to drink his aura for herself. In Three Dog's opinion she was in love and the way the Ghoul looked back at her helped him decide that they were the next Romo and Julie. He would try and protect him for all that he was worth but he only had his words.

Carly looked at the man who stared at them. He seemed to be in his own little world, "Why are we here, Charon?" she asked as it dawned on her that she didn't even ask where they were going she just kinda followed, "Gob told me your father was heading this way." She wanted to ask who Gob was but Three Dog broke out of his thoughts and opened his arms, "Welcome, what can I do for you two?" he asked.

Carly cleared her throat and took the last few steps from the stairs to be level with the black man, "I want to find my father. James, I am his daughter Carly." Three Dog stared at her before laughing, "Oh I know where he went child, but you have to help me out first." He wanted to get at least a little something out of the deal.

"Why?" she asked her eyes narrowing and Charon was surprised. She looked.. upset. Three Dog's lips just curled into a smile, "Well the dish is out for the radio and I need some help if you would." Carly stepped forward and pointed her finger before curling it into a fist and dropping her hand completely Instead her eyebrows raised to give a helpless child look.

Three Dog didn't fall for it, "In the museum of Technology, you can find a new one before repairing it on the Washington Monument." Carly ground her teeth in anger. She could just talk him out of it. Maybe show a little shoulder. She was no angel and knew what it was men wanted.

Butch and her did the go around a few times in exchange for different things. Eventually it just became a thing. Something they both enjoyed but the pregnancy scare stopped both. On rare occasions Butch would come down and watch her bend over to fix a few pipes and give her a good fixing himself. She wasn't proud of it but it was the past now.

She took what he said in before offering her own ideas on how to settle the information, "The Museum of Technology, huh." she said and looked to Charon who shrugged, "Time to visit Underworld, I didn't expect to so soon." she admitted and Charon only gave a nod. Three Dog clapped his hands happily and nodded to the door, "Good luck."

Three Dog had watched them go with his own approving smile in a way much like Lucas. Carly and Charon once again went out into the wasteland covered in blood, skin, and dirt. It was something to get used to but Charon would walk besides Carly letting her grasp his wrist like a child.

* * *

_A/N I wanted to give you her stats for a better understanding of her skill set._

Carly

Hair: Brown and long, not a style on game

Eye color: blue

Hispanic.

**SPECIAL**

Strength:1

Perception: 6

Endurance: 7

Charisma: 7

Intelligence: 9

Agility: 9

Luck: 1

Her skills aren't really set but she is weak in the medical, science, and mele field. Okay in the field of guns and explosive. And excels at Repar, speech barter, lockpick, and sneak.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Sorry for the delay, I was looking at these two chapters and deciding when to post each. This was going to be after (And spoiler time) when they visited Underworld but I wanted to put more into the visit and emotions but it may be a day or two until I get that one up.. or I might just do a little addition and post it soon, who knows. Anyway Enjoy. (ALSO!) I am changing minor gameplay abilities such as riding a Brahman (Big shock now huh) and silent takedowns._

Charon opened the door slowly as Carly held the laser gun tightly. She was still a little novice with the weapon but Charon knew he would be able to pick up any slack she let, which wasn't much. Though she was horrid with holding the smaller guns the laser piston always made her feel safe. When she would shoot a target at the right point it would glow before her ash and turn to dust. The lack of evidence almost felt like an accomplishment in itself. In truth she hated seeing the bodies. Charon knew it as much as she did and was the one to point out the pistol's ability.

She crouched down and floated across the floor around to a desk. Charon hid by the door and watched as she pulled a sharp switchblade from her pocket. It was her baby and she kept it sharp. Sharp enough to pierce super mutant skin.

With a barely audible clink she had the blade ready as she was posed to attack the supermutant in front of her. He enjoyed watching her with her silent attacks. She was no good with hand to hand or with any other weapon but if she was quiet and quick she would slip the blade into the spine just below the brain and sever it completely. They were dead before they hit the ground. She was okay with it because they didn't have to feel the bullets tear their skin away or laser burn through their organs it was fast and painless.

Charon watched her coil her body into a ball before using her weight and throw herself up high enough to catch the Super Mutant's shoulders. At the moment that the green beast realized that she was upon him her hand already had the blade in the muscle bulge on his back. Charon watched the life roll out of the monster's eyes as it fell onto the ground, shaking all nearby items. Carly's heart slowed from the high pace as Charon walked forward. She threw shotgun ammo at him and pocketed the rifle ammo for herself.

He knew she couldn't hear it but there was a few monsters that were coming from their left and he wanted her up the stairs and into safety. Her tiny bones were easily broken and they had little stimpacks left. At the moment her left arm was still a little weak because Charon refused to let her 'die' on him again. He grumbled and walked a little faster than her on the steps and into the tour of the fake vault.

Carly sighed softly and followed him gripping her pistol tightly and following the big ghoul. He was growling and grumbling again. Was she doing something wrong? She had felt her right foot slip a little when she jumped but other than that it was a flawless kill. Maybe it was the constant begging for a pain release. Her left arm still hurt and she had a right to beg. Carly narrowed her eyes at his back. He was her... Her what? Slave?

The contract felt hot against her bottom as she realized what this truly was. She paid for a bodyguard and that was what he was doing. When she didn't throw a hissy fit and order him to do something, he would guard her body. She had always taken the term lightly and abused her power to get her way. Carly was not an owner of a Slave... was she? Was everything that he did purely because she had the slip of paper. Her eyes stung as she thought of it and pushed the thoughts away. This was not the time for that.

As they emerged from the vault she looked back down to the first floor before Charon opened the next door. She saw two Super Mutants standing over the dead one. She rubbed her left arm and thought of how worse off she would be if they had attacked. Whether or not he was doing it because of the paper in her back pocket he was doing a good job.

Charon could smell the bruits stink before they entered the room. He was a hypocrite and knew it, but that didn't stop him from thinking it. Carly was the first to react. Charon knew her reaction time and perception was better than most smoothskins and most time let her draw first to let her feel better about her skill but he was still a Ghoul.

The Super Mutant gave off a large glow as it's head flew to his the wall and turn to dust. The two tiny piles stank but Carly was smiling brightly so Charon kept himself from covering what was left of his nose.

Her fingers worked on the dish in the middle of the room as he kept all senses on high alert. In no time the dish slipped from the ship into her hands. She cried out and fell. She watched as the dish slip from her sweat covered fingers and hit her feet. The noise of the dish clattering was loud and Charon growled out. Five Mutants were on their way to investigate, "We need to go now!" he yelled and she yelped.

Carly watched as a Mutant stood in the doorway to their escape. Charon growled and shot the monster in it's leg. Blood poured forth and made the ground slick. Carly hit the puddle and slid forward coating the tired leather with blood. Charon aimed for the head and in some stroke of God reaching down and touching tiny Carly she slid under the monster's legs before he toppled over. She was scared, coated in blood, and tired but un-harmed.

She scrambled to her feet and raised the laser pistol shooting at a mutant in the corner giving Charon cover fire to retreat into the hall with her. The two decided it would be smart to run and took off down the hall and through the maze of the museum. Charon staid behind Carly keeping one hand on her back to push her and keep her within arm's reach.

Once they reached the banister that lead back into the fake vault Charon spoke, "Jump." he ordered and the petrified Carly obeyed. The two super mutants were climbing the stairs expecting the two to come out of the vault and not jump down. They roared in anger at being tricked and ra after the two. Carly felt a hot pain through her right leg but limped to the door.

Charon pushed on and picked the girl up with adrenaline in his veins to keep him going. Barreling out the doors he ran to the Washington Monument and found that the Brotherhood members there were ready with their guns, "Go inside." one ordered staring at the Ghoul who held the bloody girl and dish in his arms.

Once in the elevator Carly asked to be put down and walked a little on her leg, "You think that's good for it?" he asked and she shook her head, "Nope, it is okay now. I don't think it's broke." she stopped and Charon rubbed his hands over his bald head, "We'll go to the Chop Shop once we get it on the tower." Carly nodded in agreement.

The elevator stopped and the door slid open. Charon eyed the tower and noticed that the proper place for the dish was out of arm reach, even for him. He watched Carly take off her leather armor top and reach for belts from the pack and reached out to take her arm.

Charon held her arm tightly and narrowed burnt skin over glowing eyes, "Don't you dare." he growled and Carly tore her arm from his grasp, "What are you my mother?" she asked, "Besides you are too big, the tower will topple. Hold onto this." she took off her gear and put it on the ground despite her words. Her arms awkwardly reached behind her back as she tied the dish to her back.

Carly shimmied up the tower in her dirty torn black tank top and vault issued shorts much to Charon's dismay. Once she found the correct position she held the bars tightly between her legs and fixed the wires together. Charon was below her worrying and she took in every moment. Maybe it wasn't the contract that made him protect her so. Her heart sped at the thought.

Carly looked down to the Ghoul staring at her with a fixed angle to his jaw. To her surprise she heard his teeth grind together. She felt a thrill go through her limbs and threw her arms up, once the dish was finished. She wanted to test the matter in the most extreme way possible. She closed her eyes and remembered.

_"It's called a trust fall." Amata said to her. They were still both children. Carly raised her eyebrows, "Trust fall?" she asked but with her missing front tooth it sounded more like "Thrusth fall?" Amata flipped her short hair from her eyes and nodded. Carly pulled at her own pony tail, a nervous tick she grew out of, and sighed, "Okay so how does this work?" she asked and Amata smiled brightly, "I turn my back to you and if I trust you, I will let myself fall. In daddies book, it said that it was an intimate way to show trust... whatever intimate means." Carly nodded and practiced the trust fall with her friend for a while. It was when Carly caught Amata that Freddie decided to show his ugly mug, "Hey what are ya'll doin'?" he asked and the girls shrugged. At that point the boys and girls were still the same enough to be friends, "Here let me try, Carly fall." she nodded and turned her back. She trusted him and why not. They grew up together and saw each other every day for seven years. When he let her fall and hit her head onto the cold metal she truly realized what intimate was. He just watched her fall... LET her fall and was laughing at her for being foolish. She ran away crying._

"CHARON!" she yelled over the wind and sounds of the wasteland. Charon started feeling the overused heart thumping wildly in his chest. Did she mean to jump, "Catch me." Carly closed her eyes and focused on the heavy beating of her heart. She let her legs go and fell through the air. It felt like hours were going by as the wind caressed her skin. Would she feel a sharp pain enter her body? Would she feel cold metal slapping her back? Would she feel strong arms and broken skin holding her? This was the moment when the word trust truly took it's hold.


	8. Chapter 8

Warm arms enveloped Carly as she fell into them. Charon fell to his knees and held her close to his body. He was shaking with anger and yet he held her tightly afraid that if he let her go she would continue to fall. Carly reacted instantly this time and wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowing her nose into the torn skin of his neck. She noted the Ghoul stink and rather took comfort in it than shy away. He was hers in every sense of the word and she would love every part. They finally made their way to The Underworld to clean and eat when the sun was waving goodbye to the Wasteland. This time it was Charon to hold Carly's wrist tightly. Afraid if he let go she would disappear.

Carly felt the warm of the whisky trail all the way to her toes and scrunched her face. All Ghouls at the table laughed. Charon gave a smirk and took his own shot much like a man. Carol laughed at the pretty smoothskin and ran torn fingers through her hair. Carly was used to it now and leaned into the touch.

It was normal in The Underworld to feel a touch or fingers in her hair. For hating humans Ghoul's surely took pleasure in touching her. They marveled at her skin and ran their fingers from her cheek to her chin. She would do the same in turn and ask many questions. It took awhile but once the Ghoul's realized she asked questions out of curiosity and not spite they answered eagerly for her. The vault child and pet of The Underworld.

No one called Charon on his actions before he left and many even cheered him in. Once again they cheered Carly on to take another shot. She had never had alcohol before and felt the weight of the stuff already muddling her mind. She remembered two nights ago at GNR when Charon wrapped his arms around her. He was so warm. She took another shot. She remembered the smell of gunpowder mixed with death on his skin. Another shot. She remembered the rush of feeling when he wrapped his torn skin around her middle. Another shot. She wanted to feel it again. Another shot.

Charon watched as Carly took each shot happily as if it helped her with something and began to worry. He did not want his charge to become an alcoholic. He would be stuck in bars for the rest of her life and watch as she left the world in a way that mirrored death.

Carol shooed everyone out of her Place and even told the stragglers who usually slept on her free beds to find another place to sleep for the night. Carly was humming some Vault child song and tapping her boot to the ground.

"You two are safe here, you know." she said and Charon raised the skin above his eyes, "Oh yeah." he growled and Carol pushed his jaw lightly, "You don't want to growl at me." she warned and handed him a kay, "I'm going to bed." she turned and walked to the door before opening it, "Your bed is that way." Charon said pointing to the bed behind the counter and she nodded, "I know." the door shut and Charon was left to watch a heartbroken Carly stare into the depths of the whisky bottle.

Carly felt like she was in a dream. Her mind floated and her body was light. Everything was so bright and she felt happy. She looked up at Charon and smiled. Something was wrong. This was her dream and in her dreams he would fucking smile. She pointed a finger at him, "Smile dammit." she ordered and Charon jerked his head back in surprise, "You have the greatest smile. Do it!" The drunken Carly grinned from between her fingers and almost rolled from her chair.

He watched as spills of clean auburn hair rolled over her face and blue eyes sparkled. Her face had adapted a nice tan and only a small tinge of red remained now that he watched over her. Carly felt herself falling but could do nothing to stop it, so she said the only word that came to mind, "Charon!" his arms wrapped around her body keeping her from the fall.

He didn't say anything corny like in her normal dreams or lay his lips on hers and so she took initiative. Neither person truly knew who was more surprised at the moment. Charon to realize that Carly had leaned forward to capture his lips, or Carly to feel the broken skin instead of the smooth skin she felt in her dreams.

They broke apart surprised and shivering, "Charon?" she whispered reaching up for his face. He just stood there and let her trial her fingers across his broken skin. He began to feel something. Truly feel it inside of his chest. Reaching up her took her hand in his own. Carol's words truly rung at that time, "You two are safe here."

A pride filled his heart as he leaned forward to kiss the beauty in his arms. She was his. He would fiercely protect her and for once felt grateful to the piece of paper in her back pocket. Carly gave a drunk happy smile and at that moment passed out.

Charon would have laughed if he knew how. Instead he used the key to open the door to the only queen bed in Carol's place and laid the girl inside. He laid next to her and felt her curl her body around his. For the first time in a while Charon closed his eyes and let himself sleep, "You two are safe here."

* * *

Charon opened his eyes to the sound of chattering and the smell of food. A few brown strands of hair covered his face as the steady breathing of Carly helped him to remember what happened. He slept. He actually slept. Charon let a smile grace his lips and closed his eyes, "Told you." a voice came. The voice silenced the entire Place and had Charon looking at the tiny face of Carly, "What?" he asked and she reached up before bumping her nose against his cheek, "That you have the greatest smile."

They both laid like that for a while. In the room full of smoke. Once everyone began talking again they listened to the gentle buzz and Three Dog howling from the radio. The frantic talking from Three Dog woke Carly from her bliss, "Listen up kiddies. If you ever see that pretty kitten from vault one oh one make way. That girl is on a mission and has one big bad Ghoul protecting her tiny bottom." Carly looked up to Charon and raised her eyebrow. He motioned that they should leave.

The two loaded up with their weapons and stepped from the 'room'. Carly was rubbing her tired eyes. Carol shot the two a look and nodded to the plate piled with food. Carol was battling the headache behind her eyes and stumbled a little too much. Charon rolled his eyes and held her arm before setting her down.

An hour later Carly was finally finished with her lunch and Charon his cigarette. Carol and Greta were sitting across from the two chatting away as they watched the smoothskin interact with their Ghoul.

Charon watched as Carly laughed and touched Greta's hand with her left hand. Her smile bright and Greta rambling about a drunken settler who thought he was invisible. Charon felt a warmness on his own left hand and looked down to see Carly's tiny fingers wound around his thick fingers. It was nice to both of them. Neither acknowledged it truly except for small glances and the occasional reddening of Carly's cheeks but they kept everything quiet.

"We need to go, if we want to make it back to the Station before dark." Carly pointed out finally and Charon looked up from his cigarette. Most Ghouls had gone to their own jobs since it was noon and the two seemed content with laying their hands together and nothing more. Carly could still feel the ghost of fingers through her hair and fingers on her face but said nothing.

Charon put the evil thing in his fingers out and stood grasping for his weapon. Carol walked over and touched his arm as Carly gave Greta a goodbye hug, "Take care of her." she whispered and walked away. Charon wanted to open his mouth and talk an ear load about how she held his contract and that is why he protected her but that was no longer the truth. That piece of paper had little hold on him anymore.

Once outside Charon took Carly by the hips and like the many times before set her on the Brahman. Her smile bright in the noonday sun, "All the way to Three Dog!" she yelled and then howled three times for the effect. Charon felt himself smile and took her hand in his.


	9. Chapter 9

Three Dog nodded at the girl and her Ghoul. They had slept there for the night, sharing a bed, and went on their way to Rivet City. The girl was definitely excited to move and see her father spreading good in her wake. During the night she had woke up and talked to the Ghoul who seems to never sleep about her father. Three Dog had looked out to see her body stretched lazily over the Ghoul's as he rubbed her arms and replied. In a short matter of time the Ghoul had the girl asleep again and looked at Three Dog. He had turned and went back to bed.

Once back into the Wasteland the two traveled by day trying hard to avoid any more Raiders or Slavers. Charon stopped Mike and had Carly holding a 10mm pistol, "Now point it at that radscorpion." he said and she nodded. Her left arm was locked and holding the gun stiffly while her right hand was loose and ready to pull the trigger. She pulled the trigger twice and hit the ground in front of the scorpion. It clicked its claws and flicked its tail in warning and went back to scrounging in the dirt. Carly flung the pistol in the ground in a huff, "I just can't get the hang of small guns."

Charon sighed and went into the pack pulling a bloody hunting rifle that was pulled from a Super Mutant's corpse, "This one needs to be cleaned but here you go." Carly took the rifle in her hands and felt a pang in her heart. This moment reminded her of the time her father handed her the BB gun. The same gun that had helped her escape from the Vault and the one she sold for the caps to buy Charon.

She pulled the gun up and felt the familiar placing of her hands. The 'crank' was at the top but she knew where the bullets went. Holding the gun to eye level she aimed for the Radscorpion's tail. She pulled the trigger and watched it fall off in a meaty squirt followed by it's yellow blood. The enraged Scorpion ran waving its claws but Carly already had the rifle reloaded and pointed to its head. With one swift movement the scorpion was stopped cold and Carly put the rifle down. Charon nodded and pulled meat from the scorpions underbelly before throwing it in the 'food' pack, "It's yours." he commented and Carly beamed walking forward on the broken road. The Ghoul shook his head and followed her. Mike mooed in the back following his owners.

* * *

So the path to Rivet City was not bathed in gold. In fact in the end it looked like The Ghoul and Smoothskin were bathing in blood before they ended up at the gates. When the bridge swung around Charon finally gave in and knelt besides Carly rubbing healing powder into an almost fully healed gun wound. She wiggled a little under his tough and he reached up to squeeze her thigh. She turned bright red and also stopped moving. Charon smirked and gave a purr of agreement before Carly smacked him. It was worth it.

The guard at the entrance stopped the two, "You cannot bring your Brahman inside. You may leave him out here while you trade inside. As per trading agreement you have two days leave before we charge you for extra days." Carly walked up to the Guard and pulled on her hair. It was spilling behind her body. She had taken off her armor before they arrived and was standing in an old green summer dress they had found in an old ruin. Her breasts were snuggled nicely at the top and she batted her eyes leaning into the guard.

As much as he knew it was an act Charon balled his hands in anger and also felt himself react in a way every male would. He ground his teeth together and remained still. She would pay for this later. Carly leaned forward and ran her finger up the guards right arm, "You sure? I mean we might have to stay here a long time." she moved her head to Charon, "He was shot in the arm and we might have to..." she bit her bottom lip and looked down, "The surgery will take all of our savings and I still have to pay his salary." Carly leaned her head back a little. She knew she was pretty and she knew she had the guard.

The male gave her a gentle smile and ran a bare hand up her arm, "I'm sure we can work something out, for now you don't have to pay a cap." he winked and she smiled. Carly had to fight not to pull her arm away. It was not warm enough and too smooth. Charon was fighting to maintain his cool, "Your Ghoul okay?" he asked and looked at the Ghoul's twisted face, "I told you." Carly said pressing her body against the guard for extra measure, "Gunshot wound." the guard nodded and the two made their getaway into the stairwell.

As soon as they were inside Charon rammed Carly against the wall and held her body still, "The hell?" he asked and she smiled under his lips as he roughly assaulted her's. She felt excitement go through her as he ran his skin over her freshly exposed parts. Ramming a knee between her legs he growled and she gave a giggle, "Cool it cowboy, it may be night but there may be more guards." she said when he finally released her lips, "I don't care." he grumbled and bit down her neck, "Do you?" she asked and he got rigged, "Were not in the Underworld or Wasteland." Charon gave one last growl and backed up allowing Carly to right her clothing and smile at him.

"Do you two need help?" A guard had just come out of the door and Carly shot Charon a told-you-so look, "Yes, we need to find Doctor Li." Carly said and the guard gave a small smile, "I'm sorry but the lab is closed for the night. If you need somewhere to stay for the night we can offer you a room for only ten caps." Carly felt her heart stop when Charon stepped up and took the offer.

The room was a few doors down and the guard happily took the extra 20 caps for no disturbance. Carly tried to point out that it may look suspicious in tel Charon bought the room next to her's as well. Though she knew full well that he was staying in her room and that she was going to pay for every action she had done.

She shivered in her place as Charon turned around once he entered her room and locked the door nice and tight, "You have some explaining to do. We are not going to stay for a while... and you touched him." Carly's eyes opened wide as the way he lowered his voice. It was a warning tone and yet it sent chills through her body.

She grasped her hands together as he stalked near her stripping his weapons off as he did so, "You passed out in the Underworld and the Wasteland was too dangerous. But now we are alone locked away." Charon pressed her against the wall and licked up the smooth skin of her neck enjoying the shivering body under him. Carly slipped her arms under the dress and let it pool at her feet before looking at him in nothing but a bra and bikini undies.

She felt so hot and with him near her it was almost unbearable, "Charon." she whispered and leaned forward in searching. He growled and kissed her fully before grabbing one breast in his left hand and trailing her belly with the other. His thumb flicked over the sensitive nipple of her left breast ad his right hand found a sensitive numb down below. Carly moaned into Charon's mouth as he body filled with pleasure. He flicked her nipple and rubbed her nub in a rhythm while keeping her lips locked with his own. As Charon let go of her breast just long enough to get rid of his own armor a knocking was at the door. He growled loudly at the intrusion.

"Hello? Hello? Carly Carly! It's me Doctor Li, we need to talk now!" Carly jumped and dressed in a hurry while Charon fastened his lower armor back up and hid behind some furniture. When Carly opened the door the Doctor ran in with wide eyes, "I overheard two guards talking about you and I just... oh. I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"You escaped from the Vault before dad?" Carly asked in confusion and Li shook her head, "Don't worry about details now. We fear that your father is in danger and you must leave tonight. Here." Doctor Li placed forty caps into her hand, "This is the caps you spent on your rooms. Now go." Carly nodded and pretended to knock on the other door but Doctor Li sighed, "Just tell him to get up and leave. I won't tell anyone this time but be more secretive next time, girl. I'll protect you this once because of your father but only this once. Find a good man. One with proper skin." Li scrunched her face and left as Charon stood.

"To Vault 112." Charon said finding Carly's desperate look to be more than enough to cool his fire, "Yes... But where is it?" she asked and Charon gave a sigh, "I had a employer go there once. I think I remember the way." Carly nodded and followed the Ghoul with her belly doing flips, "She said danger." Carly whispered and Charon had no words to convey to make her feel better. Out here in the Wastelands Danger meant death.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Sorry this is short but I didn't think that it fit well into the other chapters so here is mega short chapter yay *Claps all around*_

Carly stared at the Vault door for a long time with her finger on the button to open it. Charon leaned back and watched her tear stained, tired, worried face stretch in sadness. He wanted to point out that the longer she took the more danger he was in but the words had made no difference five minutes ago either. Finally her fingers pressed the button and the obnoxious beeping sounded. A robot met them at the door, "Wear your vault regulated jumpsuit, please."

The thing handed them both outfits and Carly put hers on. Charon just dropped the dingy thing and followed her down into the vault clutching his weapon. It smelled clean and all he could hear was robots, "Look." Carly gasped and pointed up. Charon looked to where she pointed. Pods all around a machine. Carly ran forward and looked into the glass, "They all contain a person... Charon! This one had dad. DAD!" she began to bang on the glass and Charon held her arms down, "If you break the glass what good will that do for him?" Charon asked and Carly ground her teeth, "Dad is in there Charon."

Charon sighed, " We have to find another way out, that kind of shock might kill him." Carly shut her eyes and rubbed the tears from them, "Fine." She turned and gazed into one of the pods, "Charon this one is empty." Carly ran forward and touched the edge as it hissed open she smiled and went to jump in. Charon grabbed her arm, "No." he said sternly, "What?" she asked. Charon looked at her sternly, "You already jumped from a fucking tower I don't want you to copy your last stupid action."

"My stupid action. I'm saving my dad!"

"With no concern to your own health!" Hr growled and held her still as she fought him, "Charon let go." she hissed and clawed at his arm, "NO." he growled and she pulled at her arm, "You are not going into that pod while I'm standing here." he hissed and Carly looked at him hard for the longest moment.

"Go." she ordered and Charon stared at her in shock, "Go Away!" she screamed and ripped her arm free at last, "Go Charon Leave Me Alone!" She was screaming now just to scream. She was tired and scared and angry and hurt and... and ... and... She just needed to scream, "Go The FUCK Away Charon, No Need To Follow The Helpless Vault Girl!" Charon reached up to... to what? Slap her? Grab her again?

He dropped his hand and turned around. If she wanted him to go he would go. After all she owned him, nothing more nothing less. Carly felt her body shake in anger and watched him walk away. No one knew who had it worse. To walk away or watch someone walk away but both knew who's fault it was. Hers.

She wanted to ask him to stay but her father was right there. The one person in the world she could count on. She jumped into the pod wiped tears away and let the bliss take her into another world. Who needed love. Who needed protection. Not her... Not here. She was safe here. No need to leave. She was just fine. She was a girl again in a pretty dress and frilly bow. She was safe and protected. Who needed silly old Charon, not her, not here.


	11. Chapter 11

Carly skipped in Tranquility Lane. She noted that Old Mrs. Dithers was walking to her and she stopped and smiled brightly. She always had the brightest smile of all, "You are new here." she stated and Carly tilted her head confused. Her short hair hanging in choppy waves along her ears, "Oh Mrs. Dithers you were confusing me for a little bit there." she laughed at the crazy old bat and went to turn when the old lady held her arm softly in her fingers, "Please help us. We are stuck in this computer program."

Carly tore her arm away from the lady and it felt like a familiar fashion, "Let me go Charon." she growled and sighed before stopping. Who in the world was Charon, "See?" Old Lady Dithers walked away from Carly with a self satisfied smirk on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. Charon? Who was Charon? A sharp pain entered her mind and she rubbed at it best as she could.

Betty skipped up besides her. She loved Betty. Betty was her best friend, "HI Betty!" she called and Betty giggled, "Heya Carly." she said and a dog nearby barked in response, "You know Bill Foster has been mean to me lately." she said and Carly raised her eyebrows, "Bill is a nice kid." she said and Betty rolled her eyes, "That's what he wants you to think. But he was mean to me. Be was pushing me on the swing and I fell."

The name Freddy entered Carly's mind but once again a sharp pain kept her from digging further. She rubbed her head as Betty narrowed her eyes just a little, "You should go and hurt Freddy for me." she ordered and watched Carly's face, "Betty, I don't think that's nice." Carly shook her head and walked away leaving Betty to raise her eyebrows, "Oh, Carly, I tried.." A male voice reverberated in her ears as time seemed to stand still. Carly felt her own body and memories flow back.

Her long hair spilled down her shoulders as he limbs stretched out, "What is going on here? Who are you? Where are we?" The little girl formerly named Betty fuzzed a little and Carly took a step back in apprehension, "Listen, you do as I say and we can help each other out. Now make Bill Foster cry." Carly wiped her hair from her face, "All this to make that kid cry?" she asked and Betty gave a sick smile as time slowly sped up. Carly felt her body contract and her hair disappeared from her shoulders, "You do as I say, I'll free you and your dad."

The girl skipped away as Carly felt her chest sink. She was stuck here. Her eyes scanned every piece of the small neighborhood and she still could not find hair or hind of her father. Maybe Betty, or whoever the hell she was, had him and would not let him go in tell Carly did as she was told. She could feel karma biting her in the ass right now.

She walked over to the boy happily playing at the lemonade stand. Carly sat besides him and gave him a smile, "Hi, Billy." she said and Billy looked up offering her a glass. She took it gratefully and sipped on the sour liquid. The pulp stuck to her teeth and kept her from speaking, for a while anyway. She spent her time licking the sour lemon pulp from her teeth before opening her mouth to speak, "Billy..." she closed her mouth. What should she say?

"What's wrong, Carly? Is it my parents? They have been fighting a lot lately." Unfortunately for Billy he just gave Carly her idea. She looked at the black and white kid and wondered how old he was now. If he was even still alive in the outside world, "Billy, your parents are getting divorced." Billy's eyes opened wide as he dropped a cup. When he looked at Carly his eyes were slowly filling up, "What?!" he asked and his voice was loud and squeaky. Carly grit her teeth, "Yeah, and its all your fault. You did this to them. They would have been happy without YOU!" for emphasis Carly poked the boy in his chest and watched him fall off of his seat.

He threw his bottom lip out before the tears fell down his cheeks and he began to wail. Carly couldn't help but feel bad and yet annoyed by his loud cry. She got up and left him to cry. Trying to find Betty and tell him/her it was a job well done Carly walked to the park in the middle of town. A dog jumped on her, but tired and upset, Carly savagely pushed the dog off of her and kicked it for good measure.

Betty walked up to the tired girl, "Good job, I just love seeing him cry. Don't worry he won't remember any of this soon..." Betty got a savage glint in her eye and Carly felt her stomach drop, "Anyway, I have more for you." she said with a laugh and Carly shook her head, "Let me rest before you shove something more in my face." Betty gave a manly laugh as time slowed, "Oh don't worry we have time. Lots of it."

Carly turned from the demonic he/she and walked to an abandoned looking house. She stared at the shattered windows and touched the broken fence gingerly. What else would the child have her do before she freed herself? Arson? Murder? Carly put a child's finger to her lips. She looked at the small digits and wondered how long she would sit here with a tiny body.

"Once the realization passes you will be fine." Carly looked up to see Old Lady Dithers walk up besides her, "This is the fail safe. You can enter and shut this down you know." the old lady smiled and touched the gate, "Why haven't you gone in?" Carly asked and watched the old lady touch the broken gate and her hand fade, "I can't enter, but you can." she said with a small smile and Carly rubbed her forehead, "But if I pull a fail safe won't everyone die?" she asked and the old lady gave a small smile and pointed to the people milling around them, "They are already dead child, and I have lived a full life. Save yourself and your father." Carly watched the old lady walk away again and stared at the house.

The dog was at her side again barking and rubbing it's head on her leg. She looked down to the beast the shoved it away from her. She hated dogs.

She could just imagine her father watching her standing in front of the house and twiddling her fingers. Did he want her to go in? The dog barked again and opened the gate with its big head and Carly stared at it. It wasn't her father but it would do.

As she touched the door an electric shock traveled up her fingers and into her body. Her body was thrown into a black hole before falling through and into a room. The pain of the shock leaves her to lay there for a while where she fades in and out of consciousness. Suddenly Charon is there grumbling, "Dumb girl, just get up and finish the mess you have made."

"I can save him Charon." The words were labored and hard to get out, "I can save my dad." She smiled and tried to move but her body was pinned, "He left you to die in the Vault. He lied to you. I was the only one to protect you and you..." He faded away as Carly slowly came to her mind and sat up. It was her muddled mind playing tricks on her. How long had she been here?

She wiped long hair from her face and stood, "It's a hard choice isn't it?" Carly turned to her right to see Betty standing on the doorstep with a pipe in her hand. The door was gone but she was there. Carly backed up to a wall and hit a radio with her hand it gave a ding in response, "Don't worry. I would have killed you before you woke if I could. You are in the house. I cannot go inside and I have no power in here."

Carly felt a warm trickle of blood from her mouth and wiped it with her hand, "You have no power here?" she asked before bumping something behind her. It gave a loud disapproving beep and she saw the cinder block by her foot, "Radio, Pitcher, Gnome, Picture, Block, Gnome, Bottle." The male voice spoke from the girl's mouth again, "Why should I believe you?" Carly asked and the girl threw the pipe at the doorway. She flinched as it hit a barrier and flew to her feet, "You're going to find out sooner or later."

Carly followed the orders and found that a ding followed her every touch and a terminal appeared before her eyes. Slowly Carly logged onto the virtual machine and opened the fail safe. She could hear screams outside and loud gunfire. This reminded her of the day she escaped from the Vault. She turned around.

"Amata." and there she stood, "You need to get out of here now." she fizzed a little and reached out, "You need to get out of here... You need to.."

Carly ran through the apparition and wondered where her own sanity was fleeing to. She ran to the playground where Betty was standing. The girl pointed to the door, "Go... just go... you've ruined it all." without warning the dog rammed into Carly and flung her through the door. Once again she felt the electronic zap through her body. The pain so grueling she thought she was being burnt alive.

Suddenly fresh air and blinding light met her eyes. She was free. Standing she checked the terminal and frowned. It said she was there for three days, "Dear God." her hands were sweaty as she rubbed her eyes.

"Carly?" she looked up, "Charon?" she asked and ran around the big machine to see her father. For once she was extremely disappointed to see her father.

"Thank you honey, I had no idea I would get stuck. I did retrieve the G.E.C.K." Carly felt mute as her father rambled about his project. No 'I love you honey' or 'what are you doing here, it's not safe'.

"I need you to help me get to Rivet City, honey." She felt numb, "Dad.. I... I came for you." he smiled and patted her shoulder, "Good girl." He smiled and patted her head next, "Well, have you got any weapons, I'll need some you know. Armor?" he asked with a smile in his eyes. Carly felt stupefied.

"Well?" he asked and she nodded handing him a piston and leather armor from the pack she carried, "Uh, yeah. Those were extra's Charon made me carry." Her dad didn't even look up, "Mmmm. Who is this Charon person?" He asked but walked away before she said anything. She almost forgot how her father was. So heartless yet charismatic enough to make you think he cared. It worked when she was in the vault but now... she could see through the veil he tried to put over her eyes.

"We need to make a stop in the capitol before we go to Rivet City." she said and her father shook his head, "Oh, nonono, child, no time. We need to keep going on my mission." Carly pushed her way forward, "Dad. We need to go to the Museum of History." he wrinkled his nose, "Why? It is full of undesirables." she looked down before walking on keeping quiet, "Carly, I asked you a question." he sounded annoyed and the old Carly would have tripped overself to please him but not now. Not after living in the Wasteland and being her own person.

"And I ignored you."


	12. Chapter 12

The first night was cold and lonely. Mike had been killed and looted, so all that was left was Carly and her father. He babbled about her childishness and how she was putting selfish needs before the needs of the Wasteland. That night she lay alone watching the stars for the longest time. Her heart nearly burst from the pain of being alone.

When she awoke in the morning her father was sitting in front of her looking somber, "Who is Charon?" he asked and looked at her. He was looking into her eyes showing true interest. She was too tired to wonder if he was playing her, "A Boy." she said and sat up stretching, "We have a two days walk before we reach The Underworld."

"You were crying." he pointed out and she reached up to wipe away the warm tear, "How about that." she muttered and he sighed, "I am trying to care, darling." she continued to walk, "Carly talk to me, please." Carly looked up at her father, "I was torn from my home. Shot at by my neighbors. Nearly killed by the land I had freed myself into just to find you. Fell in love.. with a Ghoul. I told him to leave because he was keeping me from jumping into that machine and now I am going to fix the mess I have made, so go and continue your quest. I have to keep on mine." His face twisted, "A Ghoul?" he asked and she shot him a glare, "Yes, a Ghoul." They continued their walk in silence.

She was anxious to get to Charon and apologise. Her father was slowing her down and irritating her. It was not the time of the month to go and piss her off and Charon had her shots, "Dad wait here." she said and her father sighed, "Again Caroline I swear you are taking up valuable time." She scowled at him and walked behind a rock to squat. This was truly embarrassing. In the wasteland here was a girl taking care of the animalistic basics when she should have been vigilant and trigger happy.

"What are you doing out here old man?" the mad cackling made Carly's spine run cold. She pulled up her pants and gripped her rifle, still unclean, and peered over the rock. Four raiders were circling her father with weapons drawn and his pistol laying on the ground, "Where's the girl?" one asked waving his bat in father's face.

Carly jumped from the rock and shot at the first Raider. Much to her glee the bullet made a clean pass through her forehead and she lay on the ground dead, in seconds. She turned and shot the second Raider in his belly twice. She could still hear Charon whisper in her ear to train her...

_"Remember, if you cannot shoot the head or heart shoot for vital organs. It is not pretty but they will die."_

And he was right. Watching him sink to his knees and scream in pain was not pretty. A sharp pain in her back threw her on the ground. Fingers ran across her ass and then they were gone. Running through the Wasteland. The two Raiders had just left her. As she sat up she grasped at her ass trying to find her paper and cried out. They had taken her paper. They had taken Charon.

* * *

A woman walked into the Underworld with her blond hair in a devils cut. Hazel eyes flashing as she looked for him. Charon sat in the corner waiting. That was all that he was allowed to do now. Wait.

When she walked up to him all dirty and positively ugly he fought the erge to tell her to go off herself. She looked a little familiar but not much. If he knew her once she had changed since then. She sat down across from him and rubbed her leg against his under the table. He growled a warning and she waved a finger in his face. He wanted dearly to bite the damn thing off.

She gave a great grin before pushing a bloody slip of paper towards him, "My name is Nilla, and yes this is her blood. Now you have to do as I say." Her grin was like thousands of tiny daggers in Charon's gut. The slaver slut who had shot Carly held his contract. Not even Ahzrukhal had made him want to murder his owner this badly, "Well I can't be your queen, but Ima make you mine." she gave a sick grin and motioned for him to follow her. Little did he know that not even an hour later Carly stormed into the Underworld tired, scared, and heartbroken for Charon was with Nilla now, and like it or not this meant in the underground doing her bidding as she saw fit.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N I promise I will get back into writing longer chapters but here is another short and sweet chapter._

Carly lay on Carol's bed as Greta wiped tears from the sleeping girl's face. Her father was sitting in a chair scowling at everybody, but out of respect for her no one had shot him... yet.

As soon as the girl's eyes opened her father was on her about moving, "THEN GO BY YOUR DAMN SELF. I'M HOME!" she slapped his face and walked away. He had left later that night. Weeks went by and Carly had once again adapted to the Ghoul way of life. She was stronger this time around and could go out and scavenge for them and in turn she stayed at Carol's place. Neither Carol nor Greta needed much sleep and had adapted to her pattern of sleep well. It was a comfortable life. She even started smiling again.

Two weeks since she arrived back in the Underworld Carly cleaned the one table in Carol's place thinking her life over. Maybe she should slowly adapt her body to radiation and try to become a Ghoul. A hand slapped palm down on the table. A woman with a bald head grinned at her. Hazel eyes made her wince at the memory it forced.

"So, I just wanted to point something out to you. First.. your father made it to Rivet City and we are watching him. He is trying to get someone to clear the pump. Second. Come, Dog!"

Carly watched in horror as Charon entered Carly's place wearing what would have passed as a loincloth, "For making my life hell I wanted to return the favor. When you refused to be captured I had to go back to my master empty handed. He did this." she pointed to the giant scar trailing from her right eye to left chin, "and left me to die. Well I wanted a little payback. So I took my giant stash of caps and bought the loyalty of a few Raiders. We followed you two and waited." She waved the contract in Carly's face.

"Nilla." she whispered and the woman clapped her hands together, "Oh so you do remember, excellent. Well I took the liberty of breaking your stallion. Once I got over the fact that he is a Ghoul, he is pretty good in the sack." The woman smiled brightly as Carly took a deep breath, "What do you want?" she asked and the woman gave a laugh now attracting the attention of Greta and Carol, "Dog, arm yourself." Nilla said off hand and Charon pointed his weapon at the women. The female Ghouls froze and put their hands up.

"I wanted you with a collar on the lap of a wealthy man who would have paid handsomely for you. Now I have a scar and a Dog." she took a open bottle of whisky and knocked it back hard, "Now, I'm going to do a favor for you. We are going to Rivet City. I will have Dog guard us both, not like I need it, and we are going to see your dad. Oh, and if I don't make it to Rivet City but you do, my people will kill him."

Carly bit her already numb tongue and looked up to Charon. She could see every tense muscle and focused eyes. Nilla smiled sickly and stood up to rub Charon's arm, "Go and put on some clothed dear Dog, Come Carly. Darling." She sauntered out and Charon stared at Carly. She reached forward and reached for him. She needed the reassurance. She needed to know that he still cared even though she didn't have the paper.

He wanted to strangle her. He wanted to shoot her. He wanted to make her suffer as he had, but... but if a single hair on her body was harmed he would make sure that every last person would die no matter the cost. He wanted to kiss her and feel her gentle skin on his.

He reached down and held her lips in his tenderly holding her gently in his arms, "You still mean the world to me." she whispered and he growled nuzzling her neck. Carol touched her lips and smiled as Greta silently clapped her hands together, "I will protect you with my life." he spoke before turning and walking away. Carol felt as if she were on thin ice and had to walk softly. One crack could shatter her world again.


	14. Chapter 14

Nilla kept Carly on her toes throughout the journey to Rivet City. The third morning she had forced Charon to leave the girl sleeping by herself. Little did Nilla know that Charon left Carly a trail to follow by dragging his shotgun across the sand. When Carly finally caught up to them later in the night Nilla seemed surprised and yet pleased.

That was the first night that she fed Carly. Nilla then took Carly's hair into her hands and cut it off to the shoulders, "You look much better this way. Less free." Carly tried hard not to shed any tears. Charon fought not to growl. Nilla knew this and took it with a smile, "Dog, come here I require help." her smile was sick and Carly felt her belly drop. She lay and stair at the sky and tried hard to ignore the sounds attacking her ears and finally let the tears fall. When the sound finally quieted she felt sleep evade her.

She lay pulling at her hair listening to the chatter of the Wasteland. A fire next to her tall and warm and yet she felt so cold, "You need to sleep." Carly turned to see Charon sitting by the fire pulling the last of his armor on, "I can't." she whispered as the night continued to chirp away, "This is my fault." she continued looking at the glowing eyes of the Ghoul, "Yes it is." he answered. Carly crawled up to the spot where he sat and lay with her head in his lap. She fell asleep holding a wrist and letting him pull his fingers through her shortened hair.

Charon watched her chest rise and fall with sleep. He would protect her in till the end of her days. Looking to Nilla sleeping he hummed to himself. She seemed harmless in her sleep. Curled like a child fearing the outside world with a fist to her lips. At one point he would have felt sorry for her. Maybe a little pity but now he felt nothing but pure hate. Charon took the folded, damp, old paper from his pocket. It was not his fault that it had fallen from Nilla's pocket but it was his duty to return it to the original owner.

The sun had risen and Nilla kicked Carly in the side Charon balled his fists but silently bided his time, "Get up you lazy Brahman. We arrive in Rivet City today. Eat something. I don't think the master would be pleased to see you so bony." Carly took the tough, old salisbury steak ruefully but other than a glance at the ever alert Charon did nothing else. The meat felt rubbery and tangy in her mouth and as she walked she tried hard to chew and not gag.

The sight of Rivet City's doors made Carly cringe, "Who is 'Master'?" she asked and Nilla shook her head, "No need to spoil the surprise. I know that I am getting a good amount for it though. Nearly your weight in caps." the girl gave a smirk that twisted her features into an ugly scowl. Carly thought of Tempany and how that old man wanted her head on a spike for fixing the bomb in Megaton or whomever hired the Talon crew. She could feel the sweat roll down her shoulder blades and onto the torn green dress that she still wore.

Would they run blades into her skin or use her in till there was nothing left to use. Her skin crawled as her stomach turned inside of her body. Who wanted her and why?

The Rivet city guard nodded to Nilla when she palmed him the caps. His eyes landed onto Carly and her dress but he scowled. She was dirty and completely caked in the Waste of the Wasteland. She could see the man for what he was now. Not just a smiling man but a horrid beast. She scowled back and even gave a little bite. Charon had to keep from laughing or tearing Nilla's head from her shoulders.

They were lead down into the staircase and into a darkened walkway. Both Charon and Carly looked at the signs and followed them with their eyes. Down they went. Nilla opened a door and waved Carly on before smiling at Charon and winking. He bared his teeth and growled in disgust. Angrily Nilla slapped Charon who, in turn, backhanded her against the nearest wall. He was no longer able to stand her.

Carly opened her eyes wide as Nilla wiped blood from her mouth, "You bastard... I will make you suffer." Nilla reached up to grab at Charon's broken skin but he once again backhanded her down. Carly reached up and firmly took his arm in her hands, "What the hell Charon!"

"What is going on here!" The voice was so high, so female, so... "Doctor Li!" Carly was surprised to see the woman walking to the trio, "This woman has been blackmailing us. Leading us here to the 'master' for a pay." Carly looked at Charon who handed her a small pistol. Nilla stared at the two with a great fury. A bag flew through the air and landed in Nilla's lap.

"There you go.. 140 caps." Carly felt her blood run cold as she looked up to the man who threw the caps, "Dad?" she asked but he ignored her crossing his arms, "What the hell is this? The Ghoul is alive? I thought I told you to get rid of him.." The man's blue eyes turned almost to fire. Nilla rolled her eyes, "Don't worry I have his contract, he will follow me out of here." She turned half crazed eyes to Charon, "Won't you Dog?"

The Ghoul sneered at the woman and patted his pocket, "You dropped it." he stated and Nilla sighed putting the caps between her breasts, "Good Dog, now return it to your master." she put out her hand and wiggled the fingers in expectancy.

Time slowed as Carly closed her eyes. She could hear each reaction in turn. Each person around her gasped as her fingers opened on her right hand. She felt broken skin first gently nuzzling it's way into her hand as if asking permission to grasp her fingers. Then the paper. It was old and a little slimy entering her hand. It's worth weighing heavily on her shoulders. As she opened her eyes she looked deeply into the glow of Charon's, "Is the paper necessary anymore?"

He shook his head and smiled gently, "Just a formality now."

"Excuse me! I own you I own you!" Nilla screamed pointing her finger at Charon. Charon raised his gun and pointed it at Nilla, "Get out NOW!" he growled softly and watched the ex-slaver turned Raider snarl but run. Carly looked at Charon in shock and gave him a smile nudging him gently, "You've got a little humanity left in you." his face turned to stone as he looked up but Carly felt as if he had given her a wide grin. _Just a formality now..._

"Well, Dad, I'm here. You paid her to get me here." Blue eyes met those that shined a dull yellow and Charon gave a grumble in his own defence. Though he had been disgusted by the woman he was still male, "I thought it was my weight in caps?" she asked and the man shrugged, "140 is what you were in the vault." he said and Carly rolled her eyes, "I have lost weight and gained a bit of muscle." she smiled a bit proud of her self. Each of the four people knew the situation was being made light of at the current moment.

"Dad. I don't know how bad your Karma is plummeting. I have rescued three captors from super mutants and a boy from fire ants who actually blew fire. You.. You hired a woman to kidnap me, and kill my bodyguard... Friend. The Wasteland is going to tear you apart, dad." he grinned and shrugged, "That's why I need you to clear out the project for me. You see there are several super mutants down there..."

Charon put his shotgun down in front of the man, "You think she is going to help you now?" he asked and Carly looked up at him. He staired into those big blue eyes and watched them soften. Of course she would...

_Three Dog howled onto the Radio as Greta and Carol clasped their hands together. Snowflake lay on his mat listening to the radio and in a little town called Megaton a Ghoul named Gob listened closely. They all listened for the smoothskin who was kin to the Ghouls._

_"Now if any of you see the pretty kitten from Vault one-oh-one you make way and try to help with what you can. She is spreading the good karma all around. Let the Protector run free with her Ghoul sidekick. Let them roam the wastelands in peace. Hold your head up high, for she will being us salvation."_


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry it has been a long time, I'll Make it up to you I SWEAR! As is it this chapter is dripping with lemon so beware._

Carly looked at the steel door wiping the Super Mutant blood from her leather armor. Charon reloaded his shotgun as Carly slipped a new clip into her lazier pistol. The Ghoul reached down and took the smooth skin's chin in his fingers raising it to brush her lips with his own for a moment. She smiled as her belly fluttered inside. He turned and opened the door, "Ladies first." he growled gently nipping at her ear and Carly giggled softly before sneaking through. Charon waited for the alarm to sound as she hacked the computer station with the passwords her father gave her.

A half hour of Super Mutant gore and a few blood packs later the two were sitting on one of the mattresses. Carly was laying back taking in deep breaths as Charon banded her leg. Charon watched as Carly closed her eyes and leaned her head back a little giving her hair freedom to spill back. Her lips were a little open with the gasps of pain. His fingers slipped up her leg to touch her inner thigh. Charon watched as Carly's eyes opened and lean forward. He grinned and pressed a hand to her left shoulder, "No doctor to interrupt us now." he whispered and she gave a half smile, "Charon I just... Do you really want to do this?" she asked as his hand made it's way to the crotch of her armor, "You can stop me at any time." he whispered with husky desire in his throat. He moved his hand up and her hips thrusted in reaction. Her body gave a slight tremor, "Charon." she whispered and he put a hand to either side of her pants and slipped them off slowly exposing tan, muscular, and scarred legs. Charon leaned in between her legs as Carly slipped the top of her armor from her body exposing her black vault issue undergarments. She shivered at the intensity of his gaze.

"Not bad for a smooth skin?" she asked as he gently palmed the left side of her body. She shivered as the smooth touch was interrupted by small bundles of tough skin, "Truth be told you make me feel like a monster sometimes." he growled and she stiffened. Charon felt her hands on his face as he closed his eyes. The touch of her skin was complete with only the random scar that was even smoother than her skin, "Charon, You must never feel like a monster, Not ever. You are my protector, guardian. I love you Charon."

The Ghoul opened his eyes and kissed Carly deeply. He felt warm and strong with her in his arms. The precious life that was his to protect and love. Charon reached between her legs again and felt the last cotton barrier between him and Carly's core, "Charon..." Carly begged as she pulled at his pants. He gave a smirk before he undressed for her. They took a moment like that. Carly laying on the mattress with her knees up leaning back onto her elbows Black panties and tank top, and Charon standing at the foot of the mattress looking over Carly muscular yet broken. Blue eyes stared into the glowing eyes of a Ghoul.

Charon fell to his knees before pulling Carly's underwear off. He would take pleasure in torturing her before their final act against the wasteland. He leaned forward and gently nipped the sensitive skin on her inner thighs. She bucked and Charon held her hips firmly as he continued to torture her slowly. Carly grasped the mattress under her as she tried to buck against Charon's hands, "Charon." she hissed and he chuckled from between her hips. She looked up to see his grin rise as he crawled up her body. She felt the warmth of his erection trail up her thighs as she felt her own need bundle inside of her. The Ghoul leaned forward and kissed her gently before kissing down her neck and jawline chuckling as she squirmed against him.

He grasped her right breast gently from the fabric of her tank top. Slowly he pulled it over her head before returning to the perky mounds on her chest. He gently circled each one before he descended onto the right breast circling the nipple with his tongue before filling his mouth with what he could and sucking. Carly let out a squeal and arched her back at the feeling. Charon smirked and growled gently as Carly's body filled with tremors in response. Charon switched to the left breast as his right hand went down to her flower. He pulled his middle finger up the slit and watched Carly's eyes flutter as she filled her lungs with a sigh, "Charon, I feel like I'm gonna burst." she whispered as he finally sat up on his knees.

He gently spread hers as he teased her with the tip of his own erection. Carly looked into his eyes as he finally connected them both. Carly reached up and grasped his shoulders tightly. They gasped in unison as Carly circled her hips slowly. Charon started a slow pace as Carly Bit her lower lip hard. Soft mews came from her throat as she tightened her grip. Nails dug into skin and muscle as she kept tightening around Charon. He watched as her lips opened as she reached her edge and crashed wave over wave into her own blissful pleasure. The Ghoul gently bit her left shoulder before he too reached his peak and spilled into her. Carly rubbed Charon's back as she whispered his name softly. He lay on and in her as they both just lay together, "You ready for round two?" Carly asked as the Ghoul chuckled, "What about getting back to your dad?" He asked getting to his knees as she crawled the short distance, "There was A LOT of Super Mutants." she said and Charon rolled Ghoulish eyes.

* * *

Carly Held Charon as she cried out. Her father had exposed himself to radiation and was dying in front of her eyes, "Did you hear him?" Charon asked shaking her gently, "We need to get the Doctors out of here." Charon ordered and lead everyone into the tunnels, "We need to hurry." He ordered the doctors while dragging the woman in shock behind him. She felt tired as if she hadn't slept in days. Shots rang in her ears and yet her body shut down. Carly fell into a black pit of unconsciousness as Charon mercilessly murdered everything in their path.


End file.
